


A rusting heart

by Fudanshidan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Phan Angst, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Reality, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Torture, reality but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudanshidan/pseuds/Fudanshidan
Summary: Hes been missing for three months now, two weeks ago a video was uploaded on his channel ‘soon’. Its a long scary game of life, its a game of trust, a game of pain, its life and death, its a rusting heart.





	1. prologue

Phils been in florida visiting family for about a week now, wile Dan has been cooped up at home the whole time. Dan has never particularly liked being home alone, wile yes he can do anything he wanted without being judged, like masterbate or pace in his bedroom at two am, but he never really feels safe when hes home alone, just like on edge. He doesn’t really have a reason to feel anxious or worried about anything other than his own mind and thoughts, but for some odd reason he would just feel unsettled whenever Phil was out. You know how sometimes you feel like you’re being watched, or like something bad is going to happen, whatever that may be? That’s how Dan feels sometimes. It doesn’t make much sense anyway, its not like Phil being home minimizes the chanced of getting robbed, or as if Phil was some kind of protection other than being a person to call 999 in an emergency, but for some odd reason, Phil made him feel safe.

Today was definitely one of those days when Dan was frankly scared of being home alone.

He was sat in his bedroom on the computer, writing emails and scrolling through tumblr when he needed to use the bathroom. As anyone would do he proceded to place his computer by his side and sit up. He got up and walked down stairs to his bathroom, blah blah blah, when he leaved the bathroom he starts walking back up the stairs when he hears rattling. He turns around and walks back into the bathroom to look around and find the source of the noise. He looks at the toiletries on the sink counter, than he looks in the shower, but he cant find anything, ‘Is it even coming from the bathroom?’ he thinks. After about thirty second of searching his bathroom, it stops abruptly and soon ‘creeeeeek’. Its the front door. His first thought was Phil but that lasts less than two seconds when his heart beat increases significantly for no reason. Phils not supposed to be home until tomorrow. He turns around and peeks out of the bathroom and looks downstairs to his front door.

Four fairly large men stand there. One with a camera faceing Dan, and another with a rag in one hand and a J.A. Henckels cooking knife in the other. They just pick locked Dan and Phil’s door and broke in.

‘Wha? What the fuck?’ Dan whispered grabbing the wall. Dan couldn’t think, he couldn’t breath, he ran. He ran upstairs as fast as he could, but clearly not fast enough. Dan felt a a sharp cold object press underneath his chin, seconds before a soft rag against the bottom half of his face. He felt fuzzy and unable to breath, soon before everything went fuzzy as he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Phil-

Dan told me he was going to skype me tonight, but he never picked up. I texted him to skype me, but he never replied.

He skyped me yesterday, answered my texts and everything, what happened? Is he okay?

Maybe hes just out today and forgot his phone, or hes not feeling well and fell asleep, maybe hes on a date, but wouldn't he of told me at least?

Maybe i'm worrying too much, I will be flying home in two days anyway.

-

The flight home was a weird one, I felt a bit depressed not talking to Dan at all for the past few days, he was also making me nervous not replying or even reading any of my texts, the whole situation was just a bit odd. I'm probably just worrying too much, i'm just going to go home, he will be in the lounge, he will hug me and tell me some dumb excuse as to why I haven't been able to contact him for the past few days. Thats how its always been. Hes a lovely person really, he would never let me down like that, or hurt/scare me purposely. We have gone to hell and back together, and we would do it all again if that meant we would be okay.  
After I arrived to our building and advanced up multiple flights of stairs until I came face to face with Dan and I's front door. As I open the front door I was surprised at the fact it was completely unlocked.   
"Daaaaaaaannnn! I'm home!"   
I called out to what seemed like an empty flat.  
Ten seconds later and I am yet to get a reply, who wouldve thought.   
I called out a second time, but yet, still no reply.   
-  
Dan-  
I dont want to die  
I dont want to die  
I dont want to die  
not today please  
Not. Like. This.  
-  
Phil-  
I found his phone on the stair case... just... sitting there. So hes not just out or ignoring me, hes gone. I dont know where to but he certainly would not have left his phone at home wherever he is. I searched everywhere in the house, nothing, everything is the same, WHY!?  
Maybe something came up, maybe hell be back in a few hours or tomorrow, surely, maybe it was an emergency and he had to rush out of the house. Ill just call his parents and make sure everything's okay and they know where he is. Maybe hes with them, maybe his mothers in the hospital or something, i'm sure hes fine. I took off my backpack and rummaged through in in desperation to find my phone. Ones i retraced it I unlocked it and searched for Ms. Howell's number, once i found it I called her in an instant.   
I don't talk to her much, to be honest neither does Dan. You see, Dan never had a very good family life, his parents where rarely home and his father wasn't the best father, he was never okay with him meeting me, even now Mr. Howell doesnt like me very much, hes called me a fag behind my back many of times because apparently 'I'm too fag-like to not be fawning over his son' and 'I'm simply too gay to live with Daniel.'. He loves throwing labels on Dan, always feeling the need to assure people his straight (of which he is not by the way). His mother isn't too bad though, shes very nice.   
"Hello Ms. Howell?"  
"Philip? Is everything alright?"  
Her very posh accent filled my ears and that was when it all settled into the pit of my stomach, this is actually happening, Dans not here, hes not home, I dont know where he is...  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing actually, is Dan with you?"  
"No? Is he not with you? Is he okay? Whats going on Philip?"  
"No, no. h-Iv been gone for a wile now and he hasn't replied to any of my texts, i'm home now and hes not here, plus he left his phone here. I'm sure hes okay, i'm sorry to bother you."  
"Oh Phil dear... I'm sure something came up dear."  
"I know, i'm sure hes okay, i'm sorry for leaving you all worried."  
"Its alright sweetie, I wish you both the best of luck."  
"Thank you."  
"No worries sweetie"  
"Bye now."  
"Bye Bye now sweetie."  
Oh god, awkward short conversations with the parent, thats the worst...  
-  
A few hours later after watching a movie and making myself a cup of tea to relax a bit, I texted Bryony.   
'Hey, um so I have no idea where Dan is.'  
'lol what do you mean'  
'like, he hasn't replied to my texts in the past few days wile i was gone, i'm home now and hes gone, hes left his phone on the staircase.'  
'Oh. well that's a bit ominous isn't it.'  
'yeah. yeah i'm aware'   
'have you asked anyone?'  
'i called his mom when i got home, she has no idea where he is either.'  
'well shit'  
'Bryony...'  
'What? have you tried filing a missing persons report? or called the police.'  
'bryony, i'm starting to panic, do you think its that serious?'  
'dan isnt one for leaving the house, let alone without his phone, i'm not hoping it that serious but hes been gone for a few days, which it sounds like he has been, i dont really know what to tell you.'  
'so... what do i do?'  
'I told you, call the police or file a missing persons report, id wait at least 48 hour though.'  
'ok.'  
And she stopped replying. I just went to bed.  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to be short for a wile, but don't worry it not for long.


End file.
